Principiantes del Sexo
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer,2adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha _**Ere Cullen swan **_quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc:D

**Summary: Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente**.

* * *

><p>Principiantes del sexo.<p>

-Sasuke, Sasuke-grito la dulce Sakura.

Sasuke se detuvo y giro lentamente para mirar quien le hablaba, abrió los ojos en grande al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-Sakura- susurro él. Mientras caminaba hacia ella a paso lento, se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos jade y su hermoso cabello rosado. - ¿Qué sucede?-murmuro.

El aire soplo moviendo sus rizados cabellos de ella, Sasuke la miro con adoración, se fijo como vestía, una blusa de seda azul que hacia color con su piel, una falda dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y sus maravillosos converses de color azul. Perfecta más que perfecta lucia para él.

-Ya tengo la lista-sonrío la niña de 15 años.-Bueno solo son ideas-

Sasuke abrió los ojos en grande y miro a Sakura- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántas llevas?-

-De 30 llevo 15-Sonrío de oreja a oreja Sakura.- las que me tocan-

Los rayos del sol hacían que la belleza de Sasuke deslumbrara. Sasuke se fijo en sus ojos azabaches, en su cabello negro con ese matiz azulado, su piel pálida y sus músculos que empezaban a notarse debajo de su camiseta negra, al igual que Sakura él también traía converse pero un pantalón de mezclilla.

No podía creer que a sus 15 años él comenzaba a aparecerse a una estrella de cine juvenil.

-Menciónalas-murmuro pensativo Sasuke, se fue a sentar en el pasto e invito a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sakura se aclaro la garganta y sonrojándose de más comenzó a hablar sin antes abrir el papel donde había anotado su lista- 1. En mi habitación, 2. En un baño, 3. En un elevador, 4. En una cocina de un restaurante, 5. En un circo, 6. En un avión, 7. En un carro, 8. En el campo, 9. En un supermercado, 10. En una piscina, 11. En un hotel, 12. En un callejón, 13. En una aula de clases, 14. En el gimnasio y 15. En una sofá-

Cuando termino de decir aquello, Sasuke enarco una ceja divertido- Vaya- murmuro.

-No creo que sean tan buenas como las tuyas-

Sasuke miro a su alrededor se encontraban en un parque donde solo habían pocas personas. Saco su hoja de papel desdoblándola al instante, se estiro en el pasto poniéndose cómodo.

- Lista de lugares- sonrío al ver a Sakura- 16. En un parque de diversiones, 17. En un zoológico, 18. En una tienda de ropa, 19. En mi habitación-Sakura enarco una ceja-20. En un castillo, 21. En una isla, 22. En un callejón, 23. En el jardín, 24. En el cine, un ciber, 26. En una juguetería, 27. En un teatro, 28. En una galería, 29. En un armario y 30. En un lugar romántico- suspiro. -¿Qué tal mis lugares?-

Sakura se había quedado antonita al escuchar su voz y los lugares que el había mencionado. – Son buenos- sonrío ella acercándose un poco mas alado de Sasuke, Sasuke la abrazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. – recuerda que tenemos que descartar algunas, las cuales creamos que no funcionaran-

- Ya lo se. Aun No puedo creer que aun sigamos con estas locas ideas- murmuro con una sonrisa.- Aun recuerdo hace unos años atrás cuando comenzamos a ver aquellos videos que se encontraban en la habitación de mi hermano.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Sasuke, cerro los ojos y suspiro, recordando aquella época.

**Hace unos años atrás.**

La pequeña Sakura tenía la boca en grande y sus ojos estaban más que abiertos al ver aquella escena de dos personas teniendo sexo.

-¿Sasuke, eso es una película?- murmuro haciendo una cara de asco al ver como el chavo le daba apasionados besos a su chica y comenzaban a gemir.

El pequeño Sasuke abrió a un mas los ojos al ver como la chica hacia caras graciosas lo que no sabia él que eran caras de placer. – No se Sakura en la portada aparece la imagen de la Bella y la Bestia, Sakura-Trajo en seco Sasuke- ¿Cuándo seamos mas grande haremos aquellas cosas, darnos besos y hacer esas caras?-

-No se Sasuke-

-Bueno… pero ¿te gustaría hacer aquello conmigo?-

Sakura sonrío mientras aceptaba- Pero debes prometer que no abra más como yo-

Sasuke levanto la mano-Lo prometo, pero tú también debes de prometer lo mismo-

-Lo juro- murmuro Sakura.

**En la realidad.**

Cuando la madre de Sasuke los descubrió viendo aquella porno, los regaño diciendo que esas cosas no era adecuado para ver. Sakura hizo muchas preguntas acerca de aquello, lo que ocasiono que la madre de Sasuke se sonrojara, diciéndoles que después sabrían aquellas cosas.

Ese mismo día Mikoto regaño asu hijo de 14 años prohibiéndole aquello.

-Ya tenemos edad para hacer esto-murmuro Sasuke, le acaricio la mejilla de Sakura y ella se sonrojo-No ha habido otras-

-Ni con migo no ha habido mas chicos- y era cierto Sakura no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para Sasuke.

Sasuke se acerco un poco más a su prima pero Sakura se aparto al saber sus inmersiones.

-¿Cómo quieres que seamos **principiantes de sexo**, sin siquiera nos hemos besado?-

Sakura suspiro- Es algo nuevo para mi…las chicas dicen que su primer beso siempre se recordara-

- ¿Entonces tendremos que besar a otras personas?- Sakura abrió los ojos en grande.

Se acerco mas a su primo tomándolo por la camiseta y jalándolo hacia ella, sus bocas quedaron a centímetros de darse un beso, su aliento chocaba contra la de él.

- ¿Seré la primera que besas?-

-Serás la primera en todo Sakura-murmuro Sasuke. Agarro su mano izquierda y la entrelazo con la de él.

-¿Estas lista para comenzar?-

-Lo estoy cuando tú lo estés-

-Entonces ya estoy listo para la aventura-

Termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios en un calido beso.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegaii...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **Ere Cullen swan **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc:D

**Summary: **Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo2.<strong>

Sakura caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, su mirada la tenia perdida, más bien se encontraba en otro día, en otra hora y en otro momento…

Su mente volaba aquel cálido domingo en el parque junto a él, aún no podía creer que dio su primer beso. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Sakura- susurraron detrás de ella.

Ella frunció el ceño al ser trasladada a la realidad, se giro lentamente para toparse con Shun su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo estas Shun-kun?- sonrío ella, al ver a su amigo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que ella sintió escalofríos.

Algo andaba mal y ella lo presentía, conocía a su amigo, sus rasgos de la cara eran de una expresión de dolor, sus labios se apretaban fuertemente entre si, sus músculos se contrajeron y la cinta que tenia sujetando su cabello se le rompió, su piel morena parecía pálida.

-No puedo seguir así Sakura- murmuró él después de un rato, Sakura miro su reloj abriendo los ojos al instante.

-¿Qué pasa Shun?-susurro caminando hacia la puerta de la salida de la escuela, sabia que era demasiado tarde, Sasuke le dijo que la esperaría a la salida de la escuela después de clases para llevarla a casa.

Shun frunció el ceño al mirar como Sakura caminaba hacia la salida, la siguió, sabia que si no le contaba ahora lo que le quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo volvería a hacer.

-Yo… yo te amo- Sakura se paro en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de él. Se giro lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que?- susurro impresionada.

-Yo te amo Sakura, pero tú no sientes absolutamente nada por mi- susurro dolido Shun.

-Shun-

-No digas nada, me arme de valor para decirte mis sentimientos- inhalo aire- Pero creo que hice mal-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que éramos niños- bajo la mirada él. Su corazón comenzó a latir.

-Shun, no se que decir-

-Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo-

Sakura lo miro, parecía un niño triste, su corazón se le oprimió.- Lo siento… no puedo corresponderte, solo puedo quererte como amigo. -

Esa realidad exploto en el rostro de Shun. Sakura miro sus intenciones- No lo hagas- pero fue demasiado tarde, sus palabras se las llevaron el viento Shun se balanceó sobre sus labios, empujándola hacia la salida.

Sakura se quedo estática al sentir los labios de Shun en los suyos, entonces escucho su motocicleta; rugía como un león, como si anunciara la presencia de un león—un rey, defendiendo su trono de los absurdos desafiadores.

Ella se separo de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos y con su mano derecha tocándose los labios. Imposible. Él la había besado, se giro al escuchar pasos provenientes hacia ellos. Sabia de quienes se trataba, había escuchado su motocicleta segundos antes.

Se giro para ver como Sasuke acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos, parecía un león al acecho, con la melena loca y todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- susurro él, girando a ver a Sakura. Su corazón se detuvo al instante al verla sonrojada.

Los había visto con claridad, él la había besado a ella. A su Sakura.

-La he besado- dijo en el tono más tranquilo Shun- Y no sabes, lo he disfrutado-

Sakura abrió los ojos histérica, se acerco a su amigo y le dio una cachetada- Lastima por que yo no he sentido nada- miro a Sasuke y su corazón se le encogió.

Shun rió- Es mentira, se que lo disfrutaste me has regresado el beso-

Sasuke abrió los ojos y el corazón de Sakura se le acelero. Él dio un paso hacia Shun y lo fumigo con la mirada.

-Apártate de ella-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Tú y ella son solo primos- sonrío Shun- Tengo mas oportunidad yo que tú-

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, era cierto, Sakura y él solo **eran primos.**

Shun miro a Sakura y suspiro, ella se giro para enfrentarlo-Shun ¡cállate! Tú y yo no puede ser, es una lástima que no lo hayas entendido desde el principio- agarro de la mano de Sasuke y lo jalo apartándose de él. – Llévame a casa- dijo Sakura débilmente.

El corazón de Shun se quebró en mil pedazos, ella no lo amaba y se lo acaba de demostrar marchándose con él.

.

.

Sasuke se detuvo a lado de la carretera, se bajo de su motocicleta y camino hacia un pino, golpeándolo al instante con su puño. Sakura lo observo.

- ¿Sasuke?- susurro a lado de él, una ves que bajo de la motocicleta. Él no contesto. – Sasuke mírame- alzo la voz.

Lentamente él se giro hacia su querida Sakura, trajo en seco. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Shun me beso, yo no- susurro con dolor ella.

-Me dijiste que no había otros-

-Y no lo ha habido, tú fuiste mi primer beso, nunca te he engañado-

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, la agarro por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricio su mejilla. Pego su frente contra la de ella, era tan doloroso quererla y sufrir por la cruel realidad- **Eres mi prima**-

Sakura trajo en seco, miro sus ojos azabaches- Pero **no de sangre**- contesto.

Esas palabras trajeron a la realidad a Sasuke, era cierto no eran primos de sangre, sabia la historia desde que era un chico, la había escuchado con Sakura detrás de una pared.

La mama de Sasuke, Mikoto le contaba a su esposo la verdad, cuando él comenzó a sospechar, le había contado que hace años su madre había adoptado a Akemi la madre de Sakura, Akemi ya hacia en la calle sola, con tan solo dos años, la madre de Mikoto la recogió de la calle y le puso el apellido de su esposo.

Los adultos nunca supieron que aquellos niños habían escuchado aquello.

Sasuke sonrío- Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-

Sakura suspiro al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de él, cerro los ojos e inhalo su aroma. Sasuke se acerco a su Sakura, la atrajo mas hacia él y sus labios chocaron, en un calido beso.

Aquellas experiencias eran nuevas para él, nunca había besado a una chica, profundizó el beso con desesperación.

Se separaron por falta de aire, él observo sus carnosos labios de ella, se encontraban rojos ante el beso, sonrío al saber que aquellos labios le pertenecían. –Te deseo tanto Sakura- susurro.

Sakura se sonrojo, acerco su mano al corazón de él, sintiendo como latía y solo para ella- Yo también- sonrío.

-Necesitamos poner reglas cuando antes-. Su cara de ella parecía un tomate. Sabía lo que trataba de decir Sasuke. Habían esperado para hacerlo.

-Entonces- se separo de él y se encamino hacia la moto por su mochila, saco de hay dos dobleces de papeles y se encamino nuevamente hacia él con una sonrisa.

Desdoblo los papeles con sumo cuidado y observo los lujares- ¿Quieres poner primero las reglas?- dijo Sasuke nervioso al ver las listas.

Sakura levanto la vista y asintió- Nada de contar a nuestros amigos- dijo al cabo de un instante.

Él asintió- Nada de levantar sospechas en la familia- ella sonrío.

-¿Qué pasara cuando te quiera robar un beso?-

Sasuke se sonrojo, sabía desde niño que su prima y él había esperado para este día, para darse los besos que quisieran, para serla suya.

-Entonces tenemos que tener una frase cuando estemos en publico, para así después separarnos e irnos a un lugar solo y darnos besos-

Ella sonrío, atrajo con la camiseta a Sasuke hacia ella y lo beso cálidamente- ¿Qué te parece, que digamos, hace calor?- Sasuke sonrío.

-¿Pero cuando haga frió?-

Ella frunció el ceño-Entonces hace frió.

Sasuke negó su cabeza divertido.- Bueno ¿otra regla?-

-Usar preservativos- dijo ella al cabo de un instante.

El abrió los ojos- No lo había pensado, pero es una excelente regla- Sakura sonrío. - ¿Más reglas?-

Ella se encogió de hombros- Me he quedado sin reglas ¿y Tú?- El negó, Sakura suspiro, miro nuevamente los papeles- ¿Entonces cual lugar empezamos primero?-

-Veamos- agarro ambas listas de la mano de ella- En tu lista la primera opción, dice en tú cuarto y en la mía en un parque de diversiones-.

Sakura se sonrojo- No pienso hacerlo en un parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece que lo dejemos después esa opción?- Sasuke asintió pensativo.

-¿Entonces en tú cuarto?- el corazón de ella se acelero.

-Si- se aclaro la garganta- El sábado mis padres van a salir-

-¿A dónde?-

Ella frunció el ceño- Cumplen 16 años de casados, así que lo van a festejar solos.

Sasuke asintió, levanto la vista hacia Sakura- ¿Entonces el sábado comenzamos?-

Ella asintió lentamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow despues de un Hiatus, al fin regreso con esta historia espero y les guste, aunque no sean primos de sangre va haber algunas travas por parte de familiares y conocidos. Buenos esperare sus RR con ansias.<strong>

**Jueves, 23 de Febrero del 2012.**

**Hora Mexico: 2:54 pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **Ere Cullen swan **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc:D

**Summary: **Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

Cuando estaba cerca de sus amigas, se mantenía apartada en todo lo relacionado a los chicos, el baile se acercaba, sería un baile de caridad, pero Sasuke aún no la había invitado, ¿Cómo invitarla a ella, teniendo más de seis chicas detrás de él?

Frunció el ceño, y apretó su pluma con la que hace unos segundos atrás escribía. _Tenía que ser extremadamente guapo_.

Inhalo aire, tratando de calmarse, sus amigas se encontraban con ella. Y que era de esperar, ni siquiera le hacían caso, estaban sumidas en la plática de quien invito a quien al baile, y de cómo se irían arregladas.

-No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo- murmuro Sakura después de un rato.- ¡Falta mucho para el baile!

Una de las chicas se giro para mirarla, su piel era extremadamente pálida, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso. Sakura la describe como una hada de facciones finas. Sus ojos son de un intenso color gris, su manera de andar es como un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia al corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar parece que baila. Tiene cada mechón de de pelo para un lado, su voz es de soprano aguda muy parecida a la de un ave cantando.

Es optimista, creativa y con un gran instinto por la moda, tiene una gran afición por las compras, y la persona más importante en su existencia es su querido novio.

Ella sonrío. –Lo siento mi querida Sakura, pero el baile es dentro de una semana y media- Sakura abrió los ojos, mirando a su amiga. –Y tú-dijo señalándola- Tienes que tener chico para el baile, después me acompañaras de compras.

Sakura frunció el ceño, detestaba ir de compras con Hinata, la hacía cambiarse de ropa a cada rato.

-No sé si iré- murmuro sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Shun?- el color de sus mejillas desaparecieron al escuchar aquel nombre, Hinata la observo -¿Qué pasa?- murmuro.

-Shun y yo ya no somos amigos-

Hinata grito- ¿Son novios?-

-¿Quién son novios?-murmuro una vos seductora detrás de Sakura, su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar aquella voz. Era él.

-Sakura y Shun- dijo sonriente Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos-¡No!- exclamo. Se giro para ver a los ojos a Sasuke. – Hinata no me deja explicarle, que él y yo no somos nada.

Hinata frunció el ceño.- Yo pensé que te lo diría el viernes, ha pasado de aquel día… cinco días.

-¿Cinco días?- se giro Sakura para mirar a los ojos a su amiga. _-¡Imposible_!- susurro.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban hoy era Miércoles y faltaban 4 días para que ella y Sasuke…se puso pálida, el tiempo se le pasó volando, ni siquiera se había percatado de los días por estar leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Hinata miro los ojos de su amiga.

-Se me pasaron los días volando- se encogió de hombros.

Hinata sonrío- ¿Leyendo?-Sakura asintió.

Sasuke observo a su dulce Sakura, su corazón se acelero, se fue a sentar a lado de ella -¿Qué has estado leyendo?- murmuro.

Sakura se giro para verlo con adoración, sonrío al ver sus cabellos desordenados- Son cosas que no se cuentan, pero me estoy preparando.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sabia de que hablaba, había comenzado a escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos y compañeros, de cómo tienen sexo y lo disfrutan al máximo.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar aquello. Hinata miro al par de primos sonrojados y se río.- Ustedes parece como si escondieran un secreto.

Sakura abrió los ojos- No- susurro.

-No me mientas Sakura, ya se- sonrío la pequeña- El cumpleaños de Sasuke es el viernes por eso no querías que nadie lo supiera-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no quería que hablaran de su cumpleaños. Sakura se quedo sin aire, se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo cumples años?-susurraron las otras dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en la misma mesa, miraron a Sasuke y sus corazones se detuvieron. Era el chico más guapo del colegio y él no se fijaba en nadie.

Pero Sasuke tenía ojos para Sakura y para nadie más. Al igual que ella.

.

.

Sakura observo la revista que tenía en manos, era de Cosmopolitan, miro las poses que estaban con dibujitos para un mejor orgasmo, se estremeció. Sabía que Sasuke también estaba aprendiendo más cosas acerca de aquella situación.

Su panza gruño, dejo la revista debajo de su almohada y bajo a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre. Alta, con pelo castaño, ojos azules y su piel clara.

-Hola- saludo Skuraa, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la malteada que había hecho su madre horas atrás.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar acerca del sábado- ella se atraganto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre cambio los planes ¿no te importa estar sola el viernes?

-¿viernes?- susurro y su madre asintió.

.

.

Se escucharon tres largos pitidos del otro lado de la línea, Sakura apretó su celular a su oreja. _Contesta Sasuke._

Entonces Sasuke contesto con aquella voz que dejaba a Sakura sin aliento.

-_Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-_ murmuro él, del otro lado de la línea.

-Mis padres irán a cenar el viernes y no el sábado- se escucho un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea-Se que… el Viernes es tú cumpleaños, así que pienso que mejor será cancelar lo que teníamos para el sábado-

-_No_- Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Pero es tú cumpleaños- murmuro.

-_Por eso, no tengo nada que hacer, mis padres me prepararon una comida para el sábado, te iba a llamar ahorita, pero me ganaste ¿Qué te parece que lo hagamos el Viernes?-_

-Es tú cumpleaños ¿no tenias planes para salir con tus amigos?- se le quebró la voz al decir aquello.

-_Pensaba pasarme el día contigo_-el corazón de Sakura se detuvo de felicidad.

.

.

Cuando ella se fue a la cama el jueves por la noche, estaba nerviosa y excitada, todo a la vez. Nerviosa al hecho de tener sexo con Sasuke después hacer aquella promesa. Ella había escuchado de algunas chicas en su clase que los chicos siempre se venían rápido en su primera vez.

Se sentó en su cama, pensando todavía en lo de mañana y curiosamente no vio nada de malo en eso… estaba preparada, preparada para Sasuke.

Llego el viernes, todas las chicas se formaban en fila para darle un abrazo a Sasuke, Sakura no tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con él para felicitarlo y eso hizo que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

_Zorras. _Pensó apartándose de aquel lugar. Se alegro por una parte tenía a Sasuke para ella después de las cinco de la tarde. Suspiro.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora de salida, no lo vio por ninguna parte del estacionamiento, frunció el ceño una vez más.

Sasuke trato de deshacerse de aquellas chicas, cuando por fin lo logró, comenzó a correr al estacionamiento, Sakura ya lo estaría esperando, cuando llego no la encontró en ninguna parte. Ella no estaba.

Escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de él, se giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, era Naruto su amigo, alto y fuerte, cabello rubio, puede parecer en ocasiones frío y calculador. Sin embargo, su relación con Hinata muestra su lado más cálido y cariñoso.

-Hey, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- murmuro Naruto, arrogándole un regalo, Sasuke lo abrió y sonrío al ver que era.

-¡Condones!-

-Todo puede suceder hoy amigo, ¡Quién lo diría, dieciséis años y virgen!-Sasuke se sonrojo.

-Todo puede suceder ¡Tal vez mañana no lo sea!

Naruto abrió los ojos- ¡De verdad!

El asintió…- Necesito que me hagas un favor… me quedare a dormir con una chica- la silueta de Sakura apareció en su mente- ¿Le puedes decir a mi madre si te llama que estoy en tu casa?

Naruto sonrió -¿Para qué son los amigos?-

.

.

A las seis de la tarde Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la casa de Sakura, su corazón le latía como jamás pensó que haría, ¡estaba nerviosos! nervioso pero a la vez estaba experimentando algo que jamás había experimentado ¡Deseo!

Respiro hondo y toco el timbre de aquella casa blanca. Después de unos segundos se escucho la cerradura de la puerta, fue abierta y entonces apareció a la vista Sakura, con un short y una camisa azul que hacia destacar su palidez.

Sasuke se quedo sin aire cuando la vio. Y curiosamente la había extrañado en todo el día.

Sakura miro a su Sasuke y sonrío – Pensé que no ibas a venir- susurro dulcemente.

-Hola- dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura con adoración. No sabía lo que le pasaba cada vez que la veía, cuando veía sus cálidos y carnosos labios y sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola- sonrío Sakura.

Se aparto para que él entrara a su casa, una vez que había entrado cerro detrás de ella la puerta, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de ella y Sasuke se sentó en su cama una vez que llegaron.

Le tendió la mano y la sentó en su regazo. Deslizo después las manos por su cintura y se inclino hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero al ver que Sasuke no retrocedía, Sakura continúo besándole con mucha delicadeza. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los labios y con el dorso de la mano, le rozo el pezón. Sasuke susurro contra sus labios entreabiertos y él se atrevió entonces a posar la mano en su seno.

Sakura le acaricio la mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños- susurro ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke la miro- ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento por ti?

Sakura sonrío- La verdad nunca me lo has dicho, oye es tú cumpleaños y cambias de tema.

Él se rió-Sakura tonta- susurro contra sus labios- Debería de habértelo dicho, pero…- se interrumpió para tomar aire- Para mí es difícil expresarlo con palabras, pero la cuestión es. El caso es que lo que siento por ti es cada día más fuerte- Sakura le sonrío mientras le miraba los ojos- Eres tan suave, y tan pequeña comparada conmigo… te deseo, Sakura. Dios mío, te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no estaba seguro de si tú estabas preparada para…-

-Estoy preparada- contesto ella con un suspiro.

-Llevo tanto tiempo preocupado. No quiero hacer nada que te haga sufrir-

Sakura permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos admirando la maravillosa mirada de Sasuke. Después, presiono los labios contra los suyos y volvió a besarle nuevamente.

-Eres el chico más lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida- susurro contra sus labios- No vas a hacerme ningún daño-

-No tengo experiencia en las mujeres- respondió él.

-Mejor así, Sasuke- le sonrío- Encontraremos nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas bien. Será como si los dos comenzáramos del principio-

-Estamos comenzando desde el principio- Sakura le sonrío.- Mis amigos saben mucho de mujeres. La verdad es que yo nunca les prestaba atención. Hasta ahora-

-Lo sé, y me encanta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me hace sentirme alguien muy especial.

-¿Aunque no sepa todo lo que debería saber de las mujeres?

-Yo tampoco se Sasuke, como complacer a un hombre, pero he estado leyendo esta semana y te explicare, si quieres –

Sasuke gimió la estrecho con fuerza contra su boca, para besarla más profundamente. Sintió entonces su boca diminuta, deslizarse entre sus labios y sus brazos tentarse alrededor.

- Yo también he estado investigando- susurro él.

Sakura beso su cuello y le empezó a emitir unos suspiros deliciosos.

Sasuke la dejo en su cama y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, volvieron a besarse, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa. Sakura deslizo las manos bajo la camiseta, deteniéndose provocativamente en sus pezones. Sasuke le abrió la blusa y la dejo caer por sus hombros. Bajo la mirada hacia ella, la vio sonreír, complacida por su silenciosa observación.

Sasuke se quito la camiseta y estrechó a Sakura contra él. Estaba haciendo ya una bonita tienda de campaña en el pantalón que traía.

-Sakura- susurro- Es posible, que todo esto vaya demasiado rápido-

Sakura se rió suavemente y le cubrió de besos- Por eso es una suerte que no vayamos a tener solo una oportunidad-

Sasuke sonrío, sabía que esta era su primera vez para ambos, pero habría más veces. – Tengo preservativos.

Sakura asintió. Volvió a besarla otra vez, poso las manos en sus caderas y le bajo lentamente su short. Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Sasuke deslizándose por sus caderas, por su trasero, por su cintura. Eran unas manos fuertes, poderosas, pero, tal como ella esperaba, vacilantes y delicadas al mismo tiempo. Aquellos movimientos lentos estaban volviéndola loca de deseo. Poso las manos en las caderas de Sasuke; los pantalones bajaron fácilmente, a pesar del obstáculo de su sorprendente erección.

-Mírate- le dije sonriendo nerviosa. Hace unas horas atrás se sentía celosa de las otras chicas, pero en aquel momento se sentía la persona con más suerte del mundo, tenía a su Sasuke, era de ella y de ninguna otra zorra.

Recorrió con la mirada el pecho musculoso de Sasuke, su cintura estrecha y vio por fin el resto de su cuerpo- Dime qué quieres que haga- susurro Sasuke contra sus labios.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece a **Erew . Stories** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este ficc:D

**Summary: **Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

Todavía de rodillas, Sakura dirigió los labios de Sasuke hacia su pecho. Él le rodeó el pezón con la lengua con una suavidad exquisita y Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. El pezón pareció cobrar vida bajo la lengua de Sasuke mientras éste estrechaba a Sakura contra su boca y succionaba delicadamente, arrancándole un gemido. Sintió que Sakura le tomaba la mano, le invitaba a posarla sobre su vientre y a descender buscando nuevas profundidades. Posando los dedos sobre su mano, le hizo hundirla en ella y comenzar a moverla.

-Así- susurro Sakura- Así- repitió nerviosa. Nerviosa de que aquel hombre que adoraba comenzaba a masajearle su clítoris.

Sasuke memorizo el lugar, el sonido, los detalles. El cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo no perder el control. Esperaba ser capaz de darse cuenta de cuando estaba Sakura completamente satisfecha, pero la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Imaginaba que se daría cuenta por el movimiento y los jadeos. O quizá, con un poco de suerte, se lo diría la propia Sakura.

La sensación de los senos de Sakura contra su boca, de sus propios dedos acariciando la seda de sus pliegues era embriagadora. Y después, sintió las manos de ella contra su erección y gimió de forma lamentable. Alzo la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso todavía- le dijo avergonzado- Lo siento, te deseo tanto que casi ha sido cuestión de suerte que hayamos podido llegar hasta ahora.

Sakura le soltó, se tumbó en la cama y tiró de él.- No te preocupes, Sasuke. Yo también te deseo-

Sasuke se tumbó junto a ella, Sakura le tomo la mano mientras miraba sus ojos azabaches.

Él coloco un dedo entre los pliegues de Sakura, comenzando a moverlo.- Oh- gimió, antes de besarle otra vez. Sasuke continuaba moviendo la mano; los gemidos de Sakura eran cada vez más fuertes y arqueaba las caderas contra su mano.

Era nueva esa experiencia.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer, dime que quieres. Hare lo que tú quieras, Sakura. Quiero que disfrutes-

Sakura le acaricio sin ningún tipo de inhibición- Deja que sea yo la que me encargue ahora de esto-

-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea maravillosa- susurro él.

-y me siento maravillosa- sonrío Sakura entre sus labios de Sasuke. Sasuke le abrió sus piernas, mientras presionaba suavemente con sus dedos.-Ah- jadeo.

Ambos estaban excitados, y la erección del chico estaba a punto de estallar, si no hacia algo. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. La muchacha abrió los ojos y miro a su Sasuke.

-Esto es nuevo para mi- susurro Sakura nerviosa.

-Para mi también-susurro él, dejo de acariciarla, ambos sabían lo que venía.

Se estiro hasta alcanzar su pantalón, sacando de hay un condón, lo abrió con los dientes. Se percato que estaba temblando. Saco del paquete el pequeño condón transparente, y sintiéndose avergonzado se lo puso ya en su erecto pene.

Se acerco a su Sakura, la miro, guió su miembro hacia su entrada. –Estoy lista- murmuro Sakura sin aire.

Sasuke asintió, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y de una estancada se hundió en ella. Sakura grito, y Sasuke se detuvo en shock- ¿Te he hecho daño?-susurro.

-No…- susurro Sakura con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla derecha, Sasuke subió su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Quieres que me salga?- Sakura negó, alzo sus caderas invitándolo a continuar, Sasuke la sintió mover las caderas y comenzó a hacerlo él también. Imaginaba que duraría solamente unos segundos y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

-OH, Sasuke- Sakura continuo moviéndose, como había leído, cada vez con mas fuerza Sasuke se movía; le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y le estrecho contra ella. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, mientras el seguía moviendo sus caderas, de pronto la sentía latir contra su sexo.

Y de pronto, algo ocurrió, Sakura se tensó a su alrededor y Sasuke sintió que le apretaba con fuerza. Aquello le sorprendió y le hizo sentir un placer intenso que solo fue capaz de dominarse porque estaba de trance. Aquella fue su primera vez para él; nunca había sentido nada parecido. Se quedo completamente quiero mientras Sakura jadeaba y se estiraba bajo su cuerpo, entregada a aquellos ardientes espasmos que le estaban derritiendo.

-Sakura- suspiro vencido- Oh, Sakura-

Sakura gemía suavemente, una y otra vez, se aferraba con fuerza a Sasuke, pérdida en su propio orgasmo. Hasta que de pronto, busco de nuevo su boca y le devoro, succionando su lengua y sus labios. Sasuke continúo meciéndose con ella hasta que sintió que había cedido las contracciones. Entonces, Sakura comenzó a relajarse, a debilitarse entre sus brazos.

Bajo la mirada hacia ella, le aparto el pelo de la cara y le pregunto con un ronco susurro:

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… fue una experiencia nueva,- susurro casi sin aire.

Todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás había sido nuevo para ella. Jamás pensó que llegaría a quedarse sin aire cuando llegara al orgasmo.

-Ha sido increíble-

-Sasuke, pero todavía no hemos terminado-susurro Sakura.

-No, supongo que no-

Sakura, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Sasuke poso las manos en su trasero y continúo moviéndose dentro de ella hasta llegar a la explosión final. Jamás en su vida se había experimentado nada igual. Le estremecía saber que él podía hacer eso por ella, que podía sentir algo tan inmenso con Sakura. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Tardo mucho tiempo en dejar de jadear y un poco mas en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Se irguió entonces sobre ella.

-Sakura, nunca había sentido esto-

-Ni yo- susurro Sakura, y le beso.

Sasuke bajo lentamente la cabeza, se apodero de un pezón y lo succiono suavemente entre sus labios.

Así que era lo que se sentía cuando se quería a alguien, cuando se buscaba satisfacer a alguien. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a ese mundo y mientras estrechaba a Sakura contra él, no podía dejar de besarla, no podía dejar de acariciarla, de saborearla y cubrir su cuerpo de besos, con la boca, con la lengua.

-Creo que no puedo saciarme de ti- susurro,

-Mejor cuando me acariciar… es como si tus manos fueran de terciopelo. Tienes mucho cuidado, pero, al mismo tiempo, no dejas de acariciar un solo centímetro de mi piel. Eres perfecto-

- ¿De verdad?-Sakura asintió- Tú también eres perfecta-

Eran amantes primerizos, se querían, se amaban ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-¿Sasuke?-susurro tímida Sakura, Sasuke la miro una vez mas con adoración.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurro ella sonrojada.

Sasuke sonrío –Gracias- Poco a poco se fue saliendo de ella, atrajo las sabanas para que ambos se taparan…- Es mi mejor cumpleaños, estar así, a lado de ti y quererte-

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Sakura, se giro para mirar sus ojos azabaches- ¿Me quieres?- sonrío.

-No sabes cuánto-

-Yo también te quiero, eres un hombre fuerte, atractivo, bueno y maravilloso. Ni siquiera eres consciente de tu atractivo. Y tienes un cuerpo increíble- se sonrojo al decir aquello-

Sasuke hundió el rostro en su cuello, en la suavidad de su pelo –Y tú, eres una chica hermosa, delicada y tierna, tu cuerpo es también increíble… ¿Sakura, aceptarías ir al baile con migo?-

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro- Me encantaría- susurro. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos del cansancio, sus padres no llegarían temprano, pero no quería que Sasuke se marchara. Lo agarro por su brazos y lo atrajo hacia el cuerpo de ella- No te vayas esta noche, quédate conmigo- susurro adormilada.

Sasuke sonrío, inhalo su aroma de cerezas- Me quedare… ¿Sakura?- ella solo respondió con un mmm- ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?-

Sin ser consciente de lo que decía ella asintió.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de aquel cálido sábado, comenzaron a traspasar por la ventana de Sakura. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Recordó todo lo de la noche pasada, sonrió, mientras se giraba para ver a su Sasuke, dormido… le aparto de su cara un mechón, no podía creer, la suerte que tenia, era suyo y ella era de él.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, Sakura se levantó y se sonrojo al verse desnuda, fue por su bata azul, el celular dejo de sonar, Sakura comenzó a buscarlo entre los pantalones de Sasuke, por si sonaba de nuevo. Observo de quien era la llamada perdida, _Naruto, _leyó, al poco rato había llegado un mensaje.

_¿Lo leo o no lo leo?_ Pensó, Sakura…_No, no lo leo. _Se dijo para ella misma. Observo como las sabanas de su cama se movían. _Ya está a punto de despertarse. _

Se levanto con su celular, se tendió sobre su cama y sonrío, al observarlo abrir los ojos y parpadear algunas veces por la luz.

-Buenos días- susurro delicadamente.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, sonriendo torcidamente- Buenos días-

-Te enviaron un mensaje- susurro Sakura al cabo de unos minutos. Sasuke se levanto de la cama y Sakura no puedo evitar despejar su mirada de su musculoso cuerpo. Se sonrojo agachando la mirada.

Sasuke sonrío al ver a Sakura sonrojada, se coloco sus bóxers y su pantalón en un instante. Se acerco a ella, tomando su cara con sus manos, se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente.

Se separo de ella por falta, Sakura le tendió su celular y Sasuke lo miro.

_Tú madre, llamo... necesita que vayas a tú casa cuando antes, para que le ayudes a organizar tú fiesta._

_Naruto._

_Por cierto ¿Cómo te la pasaste?_

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se giro para ver a Sakura sonrojada- Me tengo que ir- susurro, Sakura asintió, sabía que él se tenía que ir- Sakura, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que está organizando mi madre?- Sakura sonrío.

-Fui la primera quien invito-sonrío Sakura.- Mis padres también irán, creo que te hará una comida, con pocos amigos-

Sasuke asintió- Entonces te veré después- se coloco su camisa y se puso sus converses.

-Sasuke- llamo Sakura. Él se giro- No te di tú regalo- le tendió un regalo bien envuelto- Espero que te guste- él sonrío.

-Gracias-

Agarro el regalo, se encamino hacia la ventana y la abrió- no es tan necesario que bajes por ahí, mis padres no han llegado- Sasuke se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura lo siguió hacia la planta de abajo y le abrió la puerta de la salida. –Te veo al rato- susurro.

Sasuke beso su frente antes de marcharse.

.

.

En la tarde, Sakura ya estaba arreglada con un vestido amarillo, su pelo lo tenía suelto y lucia una amplia sonrisa.

Se encontraba a lado de sus padres, que al igual que su hija tenían los mismos ojos verde/esmeraldas. La puerta de la entrada de aquella casa enorme en medio del bosque fue abierta, por la madre de Sasuke y hermana de Akemi, saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa y agradeciendo que vinieran.

Sakura se adentro a aquella casa que conocía aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando era niña su madre siempre la dejaba al cuidado de su tía Mikoto, busco por todas partes a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró, se percato que había estudiantes de su misma escuela que ni ella misma le hablaba, la mitad eran chicas y la otra mitad chicos del baloncesto y uno que otro del los que le hablaban a Sasuke.

La música sonaba a todo lo que daba- Sakura, iremos a la biblioteca, ahí están los adultos-susurro su madre cerca de ella.

Sakura se giro para observarla- Claro, buscare a Hinata- sonrío Sakura.

Su madre se marcho, dejándola sola, comenzó a caminar por la casa, en busca de sus amigas.

Giro su cabeza, desesperada, jamás le habían justado las fiestas y esta fiesta era de ellas… no lo encontraba a él.

Dio vuelta en una esquina que dirigía hacia el jardín de la parte trasera, ahí se encontraba una alberca._ Tal vez deben de estar ahí._ Pensó.

Y era cierto, arriba de un mini escenario se encontraba Sasuke, platicando con amigos. Hinata estaba en ese grupo. Sonrío al verlo sonreír. Cuando él era feliz, ella también lo era.

-Es tú primo y te lo comes con la mirada- susurro una chica de melena pelirroja, ojos negros y un cuerpo de infarto.

Sakura se giro, donde provenía aquella voz- Karin- susurro con acides.

Karin sonrío…- Hola, próxima prima política- aquellas palabras no le gustaron a Sakura, ella ha estado detrás de Sasuke, desde que tenían 10 años.

-Sasuke, nunca se va a fijar en ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- se cruzo de brazos Sakura.

Karin frunció el ceño- Y tú jamás podrás ser de él, ¡eres su prima, prima de sangre!-

_Si supieras que no es verdad. _Pensó Sakura.

-Para que veas, checa esto Sakura- comenzó a caminar Karin hacia Sasuke, Sakura giro su cara, para ver que iba a hacer ella…apretó los puños, conociéndola, temía lo peor.

Observo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba que Karin ya había llegado a lado de Sasuke, le susurro en su oído, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se girara a verla. Ella hizo una maniobra, lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo al instante.

Todo el mundo grito a verlos, unos que otros tenían cara de felicidad, y las chicas de envidia. Sakura estaba en ese grupo, en el de las chicas de envidia.

Sasuke no hacia nada para separarse de ella._ Por que no lo hace, sepárate de ella, Sasuke, tú eres mío. No de esa zorra. _Pensó Sakura con un nudo en el estomago….

-Hinata, mira hay esta Sakura-chan- susurro Naruto a su querida Hinata.

Sasuke se quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su Sakura…se separo de Karin, pero ella se lo impedía…después de unos segundos lo soltó, se giro por todas partes en busca de Sakura, se detuvo donde ella se encontraba, lo observaba con tristeza, se giro comenzando a caminar dentro de la casa. Trato de ir detrás de ella, pero se lo no lo dejaba Karin.

-Ella es tú prima- susurro Karin en su oído.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
